


Curse of the witch

by Solarflare98



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarflare98/pseuds/Solarflare98
Summary: When rumors of a witch in town start to spread, some dogs decide to take action regarding this.
Kudos: 2





	Curse of the witch

Beware of the witch’s curse. That message kept repeating on the World Wide Woof all week, ever since she began being spotted the rumor spread like a flare. Dogs all around London kept claiming over and over she drained the victim’s energy and took away their will to live. Do not travel at night she will hunt you, always carry food. Absurd way to escape her reach were invented. She is not cute, repeat, she is not cute. Supposed encounters that survived claimed stuff about her appearance, how she was the most attractive dog you would ever find, and so witch hunters appeared. Beware of the witch’s curse, the message kept repeating.  
The street described was never seen so empty in years, what once was a heavily transited by dogs soon became an empty street where only humans would be seen. Only those that claimed that would be able to slay the witch dared cross the street into the area that was silently forbidden by an agreement that never took place. Those that dared walk in and came out alive were never the same however, claiming to have seen the most beautiful being in existence. The message kept repeating that night, more and more beginning to either be afraid or dare challenge the demon.  
The youngest members of the Dalmatian family were dragged into a fear they haven’t felt ever since the rumors of the kraken had taken place. Dylan and Dolly had claimed the creature did not exist, a dog so beautiful that could zap away any creature’s will to live could not even be real. Likely it was just a story created to ruin some dog’s reputation, likely an ex-boyfriend or something, who knew. Their days were spent calming them down, exhaustion beginning to catch up as night after night passed by.  
Some of the now older pups in the family on their side tried with aid to no avail, all but one dog where aiding. Delgado thought it was necessary to end this, take a stand and fight the witch, the family could not keep going like this, sunk in fear as a dangerous creature was on the loose. Multiple times he would try to gather help from the older dogs but to no avail, he would be stopped by them saying it would be a waste of time, that he should help them with the family.  
Feeling he had no choice but to go alone one night he walked out of the home while the others were trying to get the other pups to sleep. This would be a long walk of course, knowing that with his disability there was only so far he could go alone, but this did not stop him, he had a mission to fulfill. Filling himself with courage he pressed forward towards the street the witch was sighted.  
That night an old Doberman was guarding the place, preventing any idiot from risking his life, or at least that is what he claimed. As he saw Delgado approach he blocked his way –You aren’t planning what I think you are? - He asked the crippled dog as he moved towards the place of rumor.  
-Out of the way. I have a job to do- The Dalmatian answered trying walking around him, ignoring the question he was asked. His voice showing a determination that the Doberman did not want to eliminate, he just watched him venture deeper into the dangerous territory, praying for his soul to be forgiven for taking on a fool’s trial.  
The place was empty in the late night hours, not a soul could be seen. Delgado’s heart beat faster and faster with each step his two legs gave. The sound of the wind lead him into a park near the street. The scent of humans strong, they must have left for the night recently. No sign of the witch could be seen, not even signs of animals, the place was desolate as moonlight was the only source of light in the place. A few toys were loose and some leftover food could be seen, the perfect place for a scavenger as some may think.  
The silence of the night was broken by the sound of a beautiful voice singing, the noise came from the middle of the park where a large tree could be seen. Movement seen around it as an old hot dog was seen being pulled behind it. The song kept going as Delgado hid behind the bushes approaching in curiosity staying out of sight, he struggled lightly to move among the grass, wheels stuck, making his movement slower and more clumsy than usual. He however did not give up, moving to a spot where the image he saw left him awestruck.  
The moonlight reflected unto a beautiful female Dalmatian, her fur white mimicking the snow in a field, two spots on her forehead being a pair of natural sunglasses with black paws that showed the grace of the boots. She was not malnourished but clearly her health was not the best. Her eyes glimmering a brown tone as she looked at a basket where she placed leftover food humans would eat, all completed by a pink collar with a heart adorning her neck.  
Delgado watched in charm as she moved gracefully around the park, gathering food in her basket with diligence. His eyes set on his slender and graceful shape, enough to call the attention on anyone nearby. He moved lightly which once again caused his wheels to get stuck in the grass. With force he got them out but in the process made the leaves rustle attracting the female’s attention. She stared in shock at the one observing her before letting out a shriek and rushing towards her basket in a hurry.   
-Wait wait!- The male exclaimed as he followed her nearby, rushing as he had startled and scared someone who had only been making the night beautiful. He however, was no match for a dog using its four limbs. She gracefully jumped on top of a garbage bin and over a fence, disappearing in the distance as the disabled dog stopped dead on his tracks with only questions in his head.  
That night he had no option but to return to his home having found only someone beautiful, yet no trace of the witch. He felt guilt for scaring her, hoping he would once more be able to meet her, apologize to her…learn her name. The following days he could not take the mysterious dog out of his head, thinking of the beautiful song he had heard and the swift and graceful movements he had witnessed. His heart racing whenever he thought of her, wondering who the beautiful girl was.  
Days passed and his day dreaming did not stop, hope became despair as he began to realize he could still meet her if he had the chance. That night he had to venture out once more and find out who she was. The nights of fear among the family were still going on, and as such sneaking out of his home proved not to be a challenge that night. He headed past the old Doberman who looked at him in sorrow, and back into the park where the appearance had taken place.   
This time, however, the ambience was not of beauty as the night’s he had seen before, he walked on the main path avoiding the grass, his heart racing as a strong smell filled the air. The smell of lost dreams, the smell of a disappearing hope, the unique smell of death. Hanging from a tree his eyes widened, heart stopping along with time, the image captured in his mind forever. Four legs suspended in the air as a branch pierced a broken heart, at the bottom a note written in leaves with the message “One only loves once…one only misses his chance once”.  
The wound, the phrase, the entire scene was engraved into his head, death close and personal. He froze in place, unable to take his view of the sight, a dog driven mad by love…the face of true despair in the corpse forcing Delgado to finally react and run away, escaping without an objective or destiny, he just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. He wanted to hide but the image in his head chased him…he wanted to scream but his voice was swallowed by a desperate cry he never heard.  
His aimless run lead him into what seemed to be an abandoned home, windows stained with dust that swallowed any reflections, mirrors covered or broken. The usual stuff you would find in a home was intact, it hadn’t been abandoned that long ago, it was clear someone covered the windows on purpose. Delgado walked slowly as he gathered his breath, tears beginning to flow down his cheek as he went to a corner and laid down…he had to tell someone…but not in the state the family was in right now.  
The chase in his head however was stopped by the sound of feet running around…someone was with him and was watching. He looked around anxiously trying to pinpoint the location of the unknown companion only for him to suddenly turn towards the sound again, this time from a different direction. It wasn’t long before he gulped –I-Is anyone there?- He asked with shaky voice as he finally realized he was alone.  
-Go away!- a familiar voice screamed in the distance –Go away and leave me alone!  
The phrase called the attention of the dog, causing him to instantly turn his attention towards the source…only for him to find nothing. He kept looking around but once more found nothing, he however knew he was not alone. He once again asked to the air only to be met with the same reply as last time, this time he recognized the voice.  
-You are her! From the park the other day!- He yelled again, this time being met with no reply, just a constant silence. –Look…I wanted to apologize for scaring you that time but….for some reason I cannot stop thinking of your beauty- He screamed hoping she would show herself.  
-Lies…I am not beautiful…Just go…- she replied back loud…but not as a scream as the previous time, this time it sounded shakier…insecure, as if the voice could break at any moment.  
-Please…at least…let me talk to you face to face…- he asked approached the room in the back, following the tone he had been hearing. In that moment a foul stench had filled his nostrils…it was nauseating…yet familiar…  
He was met with silent for a few seconds only for the door to open…the beautiful Dalmatian he had met the other day. She was looking away as she allowed him to close by, despite the terrible smell coming out of the room. He looked around but the sight…shocked him. On the bed there laid a man of advanced age, dead. To his feet a note and a bottle of pills running around on the floor, the corpse was at least a few months old judging by how it looked…did…she live here?  
-I know…this looks bad but...I have nowhere else to go- She said as she looked at the disabled pup in front of her, she clearly had a lot of worry on her mind, but Delgado could not find words to cheer her up or improve the situation, the world had frozen in place…not once but twice on the same night he had been faced with a death near this dog.  
She instantly knew what he was thinking, or at least so she thought. “This witch killed someone else again” that is all she had been hearing on the world wide woof as of late. Maybe he would kill her and end all of this…or end himself seeing he had messed with the wrong crew…but instead she was met with a stretched paw…  
-I know one place we can go- Delgado answered with a smile hoping the female would take him up with her offer, however, she didn’t take it…she wasn’t sure whether this was a good idea. But before she could reject, the smell of smoke filled the air.   
In a panic she looked around, cleaning one of the dusted window only to see her home surrounded by dogs. They had found her and they were mad. Their howls filled the air declaring death to the one that had caused so much trouble. For once in her life, she was afraid. She did not know where to go…where to escape, she curled up in fear, for once being truly afraid of her life.  
In that moment Delgado rushed to her side, looking at her with concern he asked if there was a back entrance, somewhere they could escape through. Despite her panic she just pointed to a hole on the back of the room, one of the gateways she had been using to return to her home from her scavenging trips. Nodding to her Delgado ran out through there, out onto a backstreet that seemingly was free, but it was not long before they were spotted.  
The two of them were chased down the street by the group of angry creatures, their barks and snarls filling the air as their feet touched the ground. Delgado and Damsel panted hard, running as fast as they could. His wheels crackling as they were pushed to their limit on the streets. It wouldn’t take long before they broke causing the pup to roll unto the floor suddenly.   
This brought the female to a complete halt as she rushed to Delgado’s side, looking down at him she was told to run…but she could not leave him alone. She was not going to be able to do this on her own. Despite his protests she put the male on her back before running into an alleyway, using the dirt to hide…as the mob rushed nearby she panted hard looking at Delgado…who just smiled gently asking for her name. Question which was answered simply as Damsel.  
After that night the rumors of the witch had subsided, her sighting becoming less and less, where she had run to was unknown. The ashes of that night fading into memory as a beautiful Dalmatian looked outside the window of the house where Delgado lived, now no longer as a witch, but as a young dog going by the name Damsel.


End file.
